Surprises
by TyNiaMel96
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyouya never liked surprises. Today, though, he gave his boyfriend Tamaki a surprise of his own. Tamaki/Kyouya yaoi</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N-I really like the TamaKyou pairing, so I decided to make a fanfiction of my own. Also, I never really finished the entire season (I only got up to the beach episode) so I did this to the best of my knowledge of the show. I would like some feedback on how I did with this. I think it turned out pretty well.

Disclaimer: OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori, not me

* * *

><p>Kyouya never liked surprises. Especially when they were happening to him. Unfortunatly, when your friendboyfriend is Tamaki Suoh, you have to deal with surprises almost all the time. Today though, Tamaki had gotten a little surprise of his own.

Inside the third music room, the host club was going on, as usual. Tamaki was wooing the Ouran girls, as usual, having them follow his every word. Kyouya was working on the club's expenses, making sure that every number was correct and in place. Kyouya wasn't jealous about all of the girls swooning over his guy, since he knew that Tamaki was all his. Somehow, Tamaki was able to get away from all of the girls, and he crept up to the table where the Ootori was sitting. He stood behind Kyouya, took off his glasses, and put his hands over his eyes.

'Here he goes again,' Kyouya thought, already knowing who the person was who obstructed his view.

"What is it now, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked plainly.

"Shoot," Tamaki huffed, as he took off his hands from his boyfriend's eyes. "You knew it was me?"

'Is he being serious?' Kyouya thought. "It's always you, Tamaki. How many times have I told you I don't like surprises, and you can't surprise me?" He put back on his glasses and began to work again.

"But Kyouya, without surprises, there's no adventure to life," Tamaki mused. "You would know when everything would happen, and there's no fun in that, is there?" Tamaki kept rambling on and on about the wonders of surprise, while Kyouya was tuning him out. However, there was one thing that Tamaki said that stuck into Kyouya's mind.

"I just adore surprises, whether they're good or bad." Kyouya stopped typing and looked over at Tamaki.

"So," the Shadow King said, interrupting the blonde haired boy. "You said you like surprises?" Tamaki looked back at him and smiled.

"Weren't you listening? I said yes."

The light came from the window and glared onto Kyouya's glasses, making his eyes disappear. He had an evil smirk on his face, and anyone could tell that he was thinking of _something_. Tamaki was oblivious to these signs of danger, and just stood there smiling. Kyouya pushed himself out of his chair, and walked over to Tamaki. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the room. The hosts and clients, who weren't paying attention to them before, noticed the two boys in the center, and looked at them to see what was happening. Tamaki was confused, and he was wondering why Kyouya dragged him out to the center, with everyone watching. He wanted some answers right away.

"Kyouya," Tamaki said. "What are you do..."

Kyouya then turned around, cupped Tamaki's cheek with his hand, and kissed him on the lips. Everyone went silent as they watched what just happened. Tamaki stood there, surprised at what Kyouya had did. Their relationship was secret to everyone, except the host club members, and he thought that Kyouya, of all people, would be trying to keep it secret. Tamaki was starting to get into the kiss, and he began to kiss back. As he put his arms around Kyouya's neck, all of the Ouran girls began to squeal with glee.

"Soo cute!" they all yelled. Some girls fainted, while others had nose bleeds.

Kyouya and Tamaki ignored the noise, as they continued to kiss each other. Kyouya decided to surprise Tamaki more by snaking his hand towards the blonde boy's bottom and gently sqeezing it. Tamaki gasped, which gave Kyouya the opportunaty to slip his tongue into Tamaki's mouth. The fangirls went into even more of a frenzy at this sight. The rest of the host club just watched and sighed.

"They couldn't wait until we got out of the room to do this, could they?" Kaoru asked.

"Guess not," Hikaru replied. The twins looked over at Haruhi, and busted out laughing at the look on her face. She knew that Tamaki and Kyouya were together, but she wasn't expecting this to be one of her sights for today. She just stood there watching, a blank expression on her face, and a little blood running down her nose. Hunny was busy eating cake, while Mori was wiping the crumbs off of his face. They didn't really mind what Tamaki and Kyouya were doing, since they sometimes did the same thing when no one was watching. Tamaki and Kyouya kissed a while longer before Kyouya pulled away, a satisfied smirk on his face. Tamaki was still slightly dazed by the kiss.

"Oh mon dieu," Tamaki whispered in French. He always spoke in his dialect when he was slightly aroused.

"So, do you still like surprises?" Kyouya asked, as he cleaned his glasses from the slight fog on them.

"Yes," Tamaki answered. "Especially when they are from you, love."

'Maybe surprises arn't that bad,' Kyouya thought. 'I should pull some on Tamaki more often.'

Kyouya and Tamaki looked around at all the people who were watching them during their moment. They saw that there was a lot of blood and fainted girls on the floor. Thye then looked over at the other host members. Tamaki blushed and nervously laughed. He then noticed Haruhi's expression, and he rushed over to his 'daughter' and started to hug her tightly.

"Oh, Mommy," Tamaki mused to Kyouya. "We must've shocked our daughter! Look at her expression." Tamaki held onto the sides of Haruhi's head and pushed her face into Kyouya's face. Tamaki then pulled her close and started to sqeeze her to his chest. "Haruhi, don't be shocked! It's just something Mommy and Daddy do to show their love." Haruhi came back to her senses and pushed Tamaki off of her. She breathed in deeply, since the hug almost suffocated her.

"My gosh, Tamaki. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Eh heh heh. Sorry Haruhi," Tamaki said, as he scratched his head in embarassment. Kyouya had walked up to Haruhi without her knowing, and she was shocked when she saw him behind her.

"By the way, Haruhi," Kyouya said. "You have to clean up all the blood that's on the floor."

Haruhi had her mouth wide open, a disbelieving look on her face.

"You better do it too, or your debt will be raised." Haruhi sighed, knowing that there was no use trying to argue with the Ootori. She left to the closet so she could get a mop.

"And you," Kyouya said, looking at Tamaki. He walked over to the boy and whispered into his ear. "I have another surprise for you later." Tamaki blushed, and he watched Kyouya walking away, looking at every curve move as he walked. Tamaki couldn't wait for Kyouya to come to his house that day.


	2. Chapter 2

At firs this was supposed to be a oneshot, but then I had this idea and I made a chapter 2. In this one they're continuing where they left off ;). This is the first time I've written a lemon, so it might not be the best.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamaki and Kyouya or Ouran

* * *

><p>In the Suoh household, there was quietness filling the rooms. The maids were all in rooms away from Tamaki's, since "that was their orders." They thought it was strange, but they didn't ask why, since it wasn't their job to ask questions. They did not know the REAL reason why Tamaki asked them all to stay out of his room.<p>

Kyouya and Tamaki were laying on the blonde boy's bed. They quickly finished their homework so they could pick up where they left off. The two were kissing passionatly on the bed, messing up the covers under them. Tamaki had his arms wrapped around Kyouya's neck, while Kyouya's hands were on Tamaki's waist. Their tongues were waltzing in each others mouths.

Since Kyouya wanted to keep surprising Tamaki like he did today, he slipped his hand from his boyfriend's waist and into his pants. Tamaki gasped, then giggled as Kyouya was touching and petting his pubic hair, tickling him. Kyouya smirked as he stopped tickling him, and began to unbutton Tamaki's pants. As he was doing this, Tamaki was unbuttoning Kyouya's school uniform jacket and undoing his tie. As Kyouya pulled Tamaki's pants down, the blonde boy winced at the sudden cold to his area. The raven haired boy had taken off his school uniform shirt. Tamaki was staring at Kyouya's torso intently, a small smile on his face.

Kyouya started to lift up Tamaki's shirt and he put small kisses on his stomach. As the raven haired boy began to kiss lower and lower, Tamaki started to giggle. He was ticklish, and even these small kisses were sensitive to him. Once Kyouya reached Tamaki's privates, he kissed the head of Tamaki's manhood before he inserting it into his mouth. Tamaki blushed and tried to surpress the moans coming out of his mouth, but it was to no avail. He was also giggling along with the moaning. Kyouya groaned in annoyance, the vibrating from his mouth making Tamaki giggle and moan more.

'There he goes again,' Kyouya thought. 'He always starts giggling every time we do this. Yes it's cute, but it does get annoying. Hmmm, let's see if he'll laugh at this.'

Kyouya bit down onto Tamaki, making sure that he didn't hurt him but he still felt it. Tamaki gasped, air getting caught in his throat.

"K-k-Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm?" Kyouya hummed, not letting his mouth leave Tamaki's crotch as he looked up at the blonde boy.

"Did you just...bite me?" Kyouya took Tamaki out of his mouth and looked at him.

"Yes, I did," Kyouya answered, a smirk on his face. "And?"

"And?" Tamaki repeated. "And WHY did you do it?"

"I wanted you to stop giggling," the Ootori said honestly. "And I felt like shocking you." Kyouya started to crawl closer, until his body hovered over Tamaki's. His face was close up to Tamaki's, their lips almost touching. "Were you shocked?" Kyouya asked seductively.

Tamaki gulped, a slight blush on his face.

"Uh...um," Tamaki stuttered. Kyouya was smirking at how nervous Tamaki was.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said seriously. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," Tamaki replied.

"And you would give me anything, right?"

"Yes, anything to make you happy."

"Then will you...give me your virginity?"

Tamaki gasped. They've been together for about two years and they've never gone as far as this. A tear started to trickle down his cheek, and a smile was on his face.

"Yes," Tamaki answered, as more tears came down his face. "Kyouya Ootori, you may have my virginity."

Kyouya smiled back. "Why are you crying, idiot?"

"Because I'm happy," the Suoh replied.

Tamaki closed the gap in between their lips, and placed his hand on top of Kyouya's. Kyouya kissed back and they stayed in the kiss for what felt like eternity. Kyouya ended the kiss, and got up off of the bed. He pulled off his pants and boxers, which revealed his lean legs and his erection. Tamaki jsut stared at Kyouya, a sexy growl coming out of his mouth.

"Tamaki, where is your lotion?" Kyouya asked.

"The bathroom," Tamaki replied.

Kyouya rushed to the bathroom, opened the cabinet, and took out a small apple scented lotion. He closed the cabinet and walked over to the bedroom door, making sure that it was locked so no one could come in. Kyouya slowly turned around and walked over to Tamaki. Tamaki watched intently, looking at every curve as Kyouya climbed on top of him. Kyouya opened the bottle and squeezed some lotion onto his fingers, rubbing them thoroghly. He placed one finger at the pucker of Tamaki's hole.

"Are you ready?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki nodded and closed his eyes.

Kyouya pushed his index finger inside, feeling the hotness around it. Tamaki breathed in a sharp breath and tensed up.

"Just breathe, Tamaki," Kyouya said, as he pushed in his finger more. "And please try to relax."

Tamaki slowly breathed in and out deeply, and soon got used to the finger. Kyouya had kept the single finger in Tamaki before he added a second finger. Tamaki winced as the second finger was inserted. Kyouya started to move his fingers in and out of Tamaki. Small moans came out of Tamaki's mouth as a third finger was inserted. Kyouya was moving his fingers around more, so he could prepare Tamaki for what was to come. He slipped his fingers out of Tamaki slowly and carefully. Kyouya then opened the bottle and rubbed lotion on his manhood. He positioned himself so that his manhood was right on Tamaki's hole. Tamaki wrapped one leg around Kyouya's waist, and hsi arms around Kyouya's torso.

"Are you ready?" Kyouya asked.

"Mmm hmm," Tamaki replied.

"Are you sure? Because there's no turning back after this."

"Just do it already," Tamaki said, a small smile on his face.

"Ok," Kyouya whispered. He then kissed the blonde boy on the forehead. "One, two.."

Kyouya then began to push his manhood into Tamaki. Tamaki winced and held onto Kyouya tightly. As Kyouya pushed in more, Tamaki whimpered slightly. Soon, Kyouya was fully inside him. They stayed in that position until Tamaki nodded his head, letting the Ootori know that he could move. Kyouya slowly moved outward until only his head was still inside. He then slammed back into Tamaki, which made Tamaki choke up air. Kyouya started a slow rhythem, as he kept pulling out and slamming back in. Tamaki's moans were getting louder and louder which each push into him, and Kyouya let out soft groans. The blonde boy's nails were digging into the Ootori's back, as he started to get faster. Kyouya began to touch Tamaki on his privates, and started to pump him. Tamaki felt his eyes go into the back of his head, and Kyouya went faster and harder with each push. Tamaki soon released onto Kyouya's chest and hand. Kyouya was still plowing into the blonde boy. He kissed Tamaki as he released himself into him. He kept on going until he slowed down to a stop.

Kyouya and Tamaki were panting heavily. Their hair was out of place, and they were sweaty and sticky. Kyouya pulled out of Tamaki and laid down next to him. Tamaki took Kyouya's hand into his, and they just laid there in silence.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes?" Tamaki asked back.

"Are you alright? You seem red in the face."

"I'm fine. I just can't feel my pelvis at the moment, but it'll pass."

"Oh, I must've overdid it. Well, I guess you'll be walking with a limp tomorrow." Tamaki laughed, and he turned to his side to face Kyouya. He winced a little at the pain.

"I probably will. But, I guess I'll have to get used to it, mommy." Tamaki moved closer to Kyouya and Kyouya put his arm around Tamaki's waist gently.

"Tamaki, I think we should switch nicknames. After all, you were the 'mother' in this situation. And you do act more motherly than I do." Tamaki yawned and he closed his eyes.

"Ok then. If that's what you want...daddy." Tamaki drifted off to sleep in Kyouya's arms. Kyouya, who also felt tired and somehow managed to keep his glasses on, took off his glasses, set them on the nightstand and went to sleep as well.


	3. Epilogue

This is the last part of the story. It's kinda the epilogue.

Discaimer: I do not own anything in this story

* * *

><p>The next day, all of the host club members were in the Third Music Room. The club hadn't begun yet, and they were all getting ready. Haruhi had noticed that Tamaki was walking strangly. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.<p>

"Hello, Haruhi," Tamaki greeted happily.

"Hey, Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said, "Why are you walking so weird?" Tamaki froze up in his spot, a shocked look on his face.

'Oh no,' Tamaki thought. 'I knew I was limping but I tried not to make it so OBVIOUS. What should I do? I could never tell my daughter about...' He then blushed a crimson red at the thought of what he and Kyouya did the night before.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Haruhi asked, concerned. "You're very red."

'Oh no! What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?' "Uh, um...well," Tamaki stuttered, trying to stall. "You see...um..."

"Spit it out, Tamaki," Haruhi said, annoyance in her voice. "What's wrong with you? And don't say it's nothing."

'Ooooooooooooohhhhh what should I say?' Tamaki thought. He was hoping that SOMEONE would interrupt the conversation. Luckily, his prayers were answered when someone put their hand on his shoulder. When he looked to see who the hand belonged to, he saw Kyouya.

"Tamaki had just slipped down some steps," Kyouya said, smiling at Haruhi. "He hurt his side, so that's why he's limping, but it isn't anything bad. Right, Tamaki?" Kyouya looked over at Tamaki and winked at him without Haruhi seeing. At first Tamaki didn't understand, but he then understood and smiled.

"Yes, that's right," Tamaki said, looking at Haruhi. He then began to hug Haruhi tightly. "Awww, you were so worried about me! But worry no longer, mommy's fine!"

"Mommy?" Haruhi asked quizically. "I thought you were the dad."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," the King said, letting go of Haruhi. He then stood next to Kyouya and hugged him. "I'm mommy now, and Kyouya is daddy. I know you might think it's weird now, but you'll get used to it. Isn't it wonderful?" Tamaki began to rub their cheeks together. Kyouya stood there, a little annoyed and secretly getting turned on.

"Tamaki, could you please stop?" the Shadow King asked, mainly because he didn't want to get a hard on in front of Haruhi. Haruhi just stood there and sighed. She wasn't going to question what Tamaki or Kyouya said. She then walked away from them and towards the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching Tamaki harassing the Shadow King.

"You don't really think that's why he was limping, do you?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she turned to look at the twins. They were still looking at Kyouya and Tamaki.

"I mean, it's obvious why," Kaoru said. The twins walked closer to Haruhi, each twin standing on one side of her.

"I don't want to know, and I don't care," Haruhi said.

"Yeah, you do," the twins said in unison. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked at each other. They then bent their heads down to Haruhi's head, their lips close to her ears. Hikaru and Kaoru whispered something into Haruhi's ears, making her blush.

"I said I didn't want to know!" Haruhi yelled. The twins started to laugh at her reaction. Tamaki and Kyouya looked over from where they were standing. They saw the twins laughing and Haruhi blushing.

"Oh no," Tamaki said. "What are they doing to our poor daughter?" Tamaki began to walk away from Kyouya, when Kyouya suddenly grasped his hand.

'Did he honestly expect to do all that to me and then walk away?' Kyouya thought. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to give those shady twins a piece of my mind," Tamaki answered. Kyouya started to chuckle, which made Tamaki give him a quizzical look.

"I think you should leave the 'children' be..." Kyouya began. He then pulled on Tamaki's arm, sending the blonde closer to Kyouya. Kyouya used his other hand to grab onto Tamaki's waist and pull him even more closer, making their bodies touch. "...and put your attention back to me," Kyouya finished. Tamaki blushed at the contact, and Kyouya smirked.

"Uh...um..." Tamaki mumbled.

"Yes...mommy?" Kyouya asked, his voice low and in a sexy tone. Tamaki's blush deepened at the sound of his voice. He then placed his arms around Kyouya's neck.

"The children can wait," Tamaki said before he kissed Kyouya.

'Sexy voice: it works every time,' Kyouya thought as he returned the kiss.


End file.
